


King

by Voirloup



Series: Journal de Bord [27]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, Freedom, Luffy is King, Monkey D. Luffy-centric, New Adventure, Somewhere In The Timeline, Somewhere Post-Canon and Canon, casual life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: Liberté
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Freedom
Series: Journal de Bord [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828456
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	King

Le vent soufflait sur son visage, faisant presque voler son chapeau de son crâne. Il souriait comme jamais en regardant au loin la nouvelle île qu’ils allaient visiter, une qu’ils n’avaient pas vu durant leur premier voyage sur cette route maritime. 

C’était pour ça qu’il était devenu pirate. Pour ces rencontres et les nouveautés qui caractérisaient chaque nouveau paysage. C’était la liberté d’y aller ou non, par le bon vouloir du vent et des flots. Il ne pourrait jamais demander plus. Luffy était le Roi des Pirates. Il était l’incarnation de la liberté. Celle avec un grand L. 

Et il n’échangerai ça pour rien au monde. 

« Terre en vue ! » hurla-t-il en sautant sur le pont, grand sourire aux lèvres pour rejoindre ses camarades.


End file.
